1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuits; more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method of ventilation for fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
The leakage of reacting gas through an gas outlet of a gas cabinet is often a problem in the fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuits when disconnection of a pipeline and the gas outlet of the gas cabinet is required. The gas leakage can cause safety issues and comprise fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuits.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic configuration showing a conventional gas supply apparatus. The gas supply apparatus includes a gas cabinet 100 having a gas outlet 110. A pipeline 120 is connected to the gas outlet 110 through a gasket 130. The gasket is adapted to seal the gas outlet 110 and prevent gas leakage from the gas outlet 110. When disconnection of the pipeline 120 and the gas outlet 110 is required, residual reacting gas may leak from the pipeline 120 to the atmosphere. The gas leakage may result in the manufacturing lines in a semiconductor factory being adversely affected.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0108711 discloses a gas distribution apparatus of semiconductor equipment for preventing gas leakage. The apparatus includes a body having a plurality of gas inducing inlets on a downward grooved side of its plate and an injection plate screwed with the bottom surface of the body. The injection plate has small and large diameters of ring-shaped grooves on its upper surface to connect the gas inducing inlets. The grooves have injection holes formed at a predetermined interval for downward penetration, so as to completely prevent gas leakage outside.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system or a method to resolve the issues within the fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuits noted above.